Callaíto
by Capitana Momo
Summary: Eren pasa desapercibido, excepto para Levi. Nunca para Levi. [RiRen/OoC/Fluff/Three-shot]
1. 1

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama.

Advertencias: Riren, OoC, smut, consumo de sustancias tóxicas, ¿dirty talk? Es algo raro todo esto.

* * *

_Ella es callaíta, _

_Pero pal sexo es atrevida, yo sé._

_Marihuana y bebida,_

_Gozándose la vida, como es…_

~_Callaíta_, Bad Bunny~

* * *

La primera vez que vi a Eren Jaeger, fue en la fiesta de finales de año académico que se hacía en la universidad, con una expresión aburrida y ajena, como si no estuviera disfrutando por completo de la música ni del ambiente.

Siendo sincero, no sé cómo me fijé en él cuando no sobresaltaba bajo ningún aspecto: era guapo, sí, pero su rostro distante y tedioso no invitaba a que se fijaran en él. Por otro lado, vestía unos jeans con una playera enorme, ambos de colores oscuros, por lo que tampoco la ropa provocaba que destacara.

Pero allí estaba, mirando su bebida, mis ojos puestos en él, cuando levantó la cabeza y nos observamos en silencio desde lejos, yo sosteniendo una lata de cerveza mientras Hanji parloteaba a mi lado sobre invitar a Moblit a bailar. La verdad es que no le estaba prestando demasiada atención porque Hanji se caracterizaba por eso: hablar y hablar ya que no gustaba de los silencios que yo tanto disfrutaba. Sin embargo, a mí no me importaba demasiado pues ambos nos entendíamos bien, y en ese instante, ese preciso instante, no podía quitar mi vista de los hermosos ojos que también me observaban.

Enarcó una ceja, echándose hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en el balcón que daba hacia la playa, y lo tomé como una invitación para acercarme.

Me puse de pie.

—¿Te vas? —me preguntó Hanji con tono indignado—. ¡Debes ayudarme a invitar a Moblit!

Le hice un gesto despreocupado.

—Dile que no puede rechazar a la persona más inteligente de la universidad y aceptará —contesté.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó indecisoa.

Sonreí con burla.

—Claro que sí —me alejé unos pasos—. Nos vemos, cuatro ojos —grité por encima de la música, apurando mis pasos, sin escuchar su réplica.

Me abrí paso entre la multitud de personas, pidiendo y murmurando permisos, hasta acercarme al balcón donde ese chico me seguía esperando aunque su rostro permaneciera lejano.

—Hola —saludó en voz baja, tanto que casi no pude escucharlo—. Me estabas mirando, ¿nos conocemos?

Negué con la cabeza, aunque no estaba seguro porque llevaba tres años en la universidad, y había conocido a muchas personas cuyos nombres y rostros no recordaba demasiado. Pero estaba seguro de que a él lo recordaría: la expresión melancólica y opaca que mantenía no era fácil de olvidar.

Con parsimonia, saqué un cigarrillo, sus ojos siempre puestos en mí.

—¿No te molesta? —pregunté, porque sabía que a muchas personas el olor del cigarrillo les desagradaba.

Pero él sólo negó con la cabeza, sacando un encendedor de su bolsillo. Puse el objeto entre mis labios y él se inclinó, unos centímetros más alto que yo, para encenderlo. No se alejó.

—Soy Levi Ackerman —continué una vez aspiré y expulsé el humo.

El chico asintió.

—Eren Jaeger —respondió contra mis labios—. ¿Me convidas?

Normalmente me habría negado, sin embargo, me sorprendí asintiendo, ofreciéndole el cigarrillo. Lo tomó y sin dudarlo un poco se lo llevó a sus labios, fumando junto a mí. De fondo, la música, gritos y risas resonaban, pero en ese balcón parecíamos íntimamente desconectados del mundo.

La universidad arrendó ese local para celebrar aquella fiesta, instalado en la playa Ishigaki, por lo que aquel balcón daba directo al mar. La noche estaba despejada, algo fría, pero no hasta el punto de ser insoportable. No con aquel cigarrillo en la boca.

—¿Qué estudias? —preguntó Eren entonces.

—Derecho —respondí—, voy a entrar en mi cuarto año, especializándome en Derecho Ambiental —expulsé más humo que desapareció en el aire—. ¿Y tú?

—Artes —contestó—, entraré en mi tercer año así que debo especializarme en algo, pero no sé si en Fotografía o Pintura.

Lo observé de arriba hacia abajo, deteniéndome en su cuerpo delgado, su piel caramelo, su cabello castaño y ojos que bajo esa luz parecían de color azul. Pero cuando ladeaba la cabeza, se convertían en verdes.

—Eres hermoso —dije—, serías un buen fotógrafo.

Sonrió de lado, aunque noté que sus ojos no se iluminaron. No parecía la primera persona que le decía que era guapo o bonito, lucía bastante acostumbrado a ello porque ni siquiera sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo.

—Gracias, Levi—dijo.

Otro silencio más.

El cigarrillo se consumió entre las caladas que cada uno le dio, apenas intercambiando palabra alguna. Los minutos pasaron y ambos observábamos a la gente en la playa, corriendo, persiguiéndose, algunos idiotas bañándose.

Me enderecé.

—Será mejor que…

—Quiero follar contigo —me interrumpió con tanta calma, que por un momento dudé de lo que me había dicho.

Nos observamos otra vez, sin perder la tranquilidad en tanto yo parpadeaba, incrédulo.

—¿Cómo?

Sus manos inquietas rebuscaron en su ropa, y del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un papelillo. Lo reconocí inmediatamente como un porro.

Su expresión se volvió más lejana mientras lo encendía, llevándoselo a los labios.

—¿Puedes follarme? —preguntó exhalando el humo—. Cuando te vi, me pareciste muy guapo, Levi. Hace mucho no follo con un chico tan guapo y de verdad estoy algo caliente esta noche —ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Quieres?

Recibí el porro, fumándolo en silencio, pensando en sus palabras.

—¿Tienes condones? —contesté, porque la verdad es que no iba a negarme a su ofrecimiento.

Volvió a sonreír. Pero, otra vez, esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

—En mi carpa.

Sabía que algunos estudiantes iban a quedarse a dormir en la playa por lo que llevaron cosas para pasar la noche, así que me dejé llevar por él, caminando uno al lado del otro mientras nos alejábamos de ese local. Hanji y yo habíamos ido en su camioneta así que ella estaba con ley seca, es decir, no podía consumir alcohol alguno. Aunque…

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo? —pregunté, porque la verdad es que no quería terminar de follar y buscar a Hanji después. Y si ella conseguía conquistar a Moblit…

—Sí, pero no estoy solo en la carpa. Vine con unos amigos.

No me importaba mientras pudiera dormir.

Entramos al sector de camping, acercándonos a una carpa mediana. Eren se acercó, abriéndola y soltando un chasquido.

—¡Fuera, Annie! —regañó como una madre haría con su hijo—. ¡Ve a chuparle la polla a Armin a otro lado!

—¡Eren! —gritaron dos voces desde el interior.

—¡Es mi carpa, son mis reglas!

Se oyeron quejidos y cinco minutos después salió una chica con un chico, sus expresiones enfurruñadas por completo, ambos murmurando quejidos en voz baja. No me dirigieron una segunda mirada, aunque la chica se giró, mirando a Eren con una expresión de muerte.

—¡Volveremos en dos horas, idiota, para que no dejes todo lleno de semen!

Eren la fulminó con la mirada, importándole poco si estaba llamando la atención de tanta gente, y luego de ventilar un instante la carpa, me hizo pasar. Había dos colchones inflables de dos plazas: uno para Eren y el otro para la pareja que acababa de salir, el colchón desordenado y un poco desinflado. Me recosté al lado de mi acompañante, que estaba inclinado, buscando algo en su mochila.

—¿Eres gay? —preguntó cuándo sacó dos condones, volteándose.

Sonreí.

—Bisexual —aclaré.

Me miró.

—Es suficiente para mí —murmuró antes de inclinarse para besarme.

Nuestros alientos pasados a marihuana y alcohol se mezclaron, los labios húmedos cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron, y deslicé mi mano por la cintura de Eren, sintiendo la piel ponerse de gallina.

Él se acomodó sobre mí sin separarse, jadeando contra mi boca, saliva deslizándose por nuestras barbillas gracias a lo torpe y salvaje del beso. Su culo se refregó contra mi entrepierna, que despertaba de a poco, así que luché por quitarle la playera, echándola a un lado. Hizo lo mismo, pero yo acaricié ahora sus pezones, sus sensibles botones siendo apretados, y soltó el primer gemido fuerte.

Aquel sonido envió una corriente de placer por mi espina dorsal, por lo que ahora llevé mis labios hacia el pezón izquierdo, comenzando a chupar, mordisquear y lamer, mis dedos luchando por desabrocharle el pantalón. Sus murmullos de asentimiento me animaban a continuar, entonces pronto estaba desnudo sobre mí, retrocediendo, bajando mis pantalones.

Sus manos agarraron mi polla algo erecta y dura, mirándola con ojos hambrientos.

—¿La puedo chupar? —preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza, caliente y necesitado, y llevó su boca hacia abajo.

La expresión tranquila e inocente que Eren tenía me hacía pensar que no debía tener mucha experiencia sexual (o ser virgen, en su defecto), sin embargo, pronto me di cuenta de mi error: Eren sabía mamar una verga hasta casi hacerme correr sólo con cinco minutos chupando.

Sus labios húmedos se cerraron alrededor de mi glande, una de sus manos acariciando la base de mi pene, y me miró mientras bajaba más su boca, su lengua mojando mi longitud. Realmente _me observó_, sus ojos desafiantes, en tanto veía cómo se tragaba mi pene sin dificultad alguna.

Si quedé sorprendido por su forma de chupar una polla, fue todavía más sorprendente cuando, media hora después, me estaba montando entre jadeos y gemidos, su cabello sudoroso pegado a su frente, su mirada desenfocada en mi rostro, su rostro colorado y manos apoyadas en mi pecho, saltando sobre mi pene como si hubiera nacido para eso.

—Sí, sí, sí… —murmuraba con cada salto, lloriqueando en tanto yo acariciaba su polla, mi otra mano sosteniéndolo de la cintura para luego darle una palmada en el culo—, ahí, ahí, mm… _Papi_, más fuerte, más duro…

Gimoteé ante sus palabras, demasiado impresionado porque Eren no parecía alguien que follara mucho, pero los movimientos de sus caderas, su resistencia, me demostraba que no era alguien inexperto. Me demostraba que era una persona que disfrutaba mucho del sexo.

—Oh, oh… —detuvo sus saltos, comenzando ahora sólo a mover sus caderas, sus paredes anales húmedas por el lubricante apretándome, y jadeé cuando se inclinó—, fóllame como tu puta, _papi_…

Ese_ Papi _sonó perfecto para mí, poniéndome más duro, y le di otra palmada en el culo, agarrándolo ahora de la cadera con las dos manos.

—Vamos, salta —le gruñí embistiéndolo, oyendo sus gritos—, Papi quiere dejarte abierto, Eren…

—¡Papi! ¡Papi!

Lo follé dos veces y caí rendido sobre su pecho la última vez, oyendo sus jadeos, removiéndome para salir de su interior y quitarme el condón. Hubo un ruido chapucero cuando lo hice, buscando la bolsa de basura para tirar allí el plástico, y me devolví a la cama, observándolo medio dormido.

Eché agua de la botella en mis manos, buscando mi celular y le envié un mensaje a Hanji, diciéndole que nos juntáramos a mediodía para irnos. Recibí un emoticón de aprobación así que me cubrí con las frazadas, Eren acurrucándose a mi lado.

—Estuvo bien —murmuró.

—¿Sí? —pregunté con la voz ronca—. Follas bien —hice una pequeña pausa—. Olvida lo que te dije antes; deberías dedicarte al baile, Eren.

Se rió. Eren _realmente se rió._

—Lo tendré en cuenta, Levi.

Luego de eso, dormimos.

* * *

No lo volví a ver hasta después de vacaciones, cuando el año académico comenzó otra vez, pero ahora lo observé de lejos y me percaté de algo interesante.

Eren pasaba desapercibido por todo el mundo: era callado, distante y lejano a todos, incluso a sus propios amigos, más habladores y ruidosos que él. Pero él sólo hablaba cuando le dirigían la palabra, se reía si la situación lo ameritaba, y el resto de las veces que le vi, sólo permanecía en silencio.

Era calladito, casi inocente…

Pero era así hasta que nos encontramos otra vez y follamos en su departamento luego de vernos en un club de baile.

Callado con todo el mundo, pero cuando estábamos a solas y la ropa estorbaba, se volvía una persona completamente diferente.

Él se derrumbó ahora sobre mí, los efectos del orgasmo provocando que todavía temblara entre mis brazos, y acaricié su nuca.

—Al final no te hice caso —me dijo entonces.

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿No? ¿En qué?

—Pintura —respondió, enderezándose para comenzar a moverse otra vez—. Escogí Pintura y me gusta mucho.

Luego de eso, volvió a gemir y ambos tocamos el cielo una vez más.

Y yo no sabía en qué me estaba metiendo.

* * *

_Me encanta Bad Bunny, qué decir, y su última canción me inspiró a escribir esta porquería. _

_Es un three-shot, por lo tanto, no es nada largo. Sólo una tonta historia con algo de cosas fluff y cosas raras. _

_Si les gustó, agradezco un comentario uwu_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. 2

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama.

_**Advertencias**: RiRen, OoC, consumo de sustancias._

* * *

_Ella no era así,_

_Ella no era así,_

_No sé quién la dañó…_

~_Callaíta,_ Bad Bunny~

* * *

Eren tenía la sonrisa más preciosa que alguien podía tener.

Su boca, al sonreír, mostraba todos sus dientes, sus ojos cerrándose por completo, sus mejillas estirándose con fuerza, y yo sentía ganas de observarlo todo el día.

En especial porque Eren no solía sonreír demasiado. Porque era callado, silencioso, casi una sombra, incluso cuando estaba conmigo o sus amigos. Sus sonrisas se limitaban a ser sólo apretadas, sin mostrar sus dientes, y sus risas eran bajas, poco escandalosas.

Pero cuando algo le alegraba, todo cambiaba.

Lo noté varias semanas después de que nuestros encuentros comenzaran a ser regulares.

Por ejemplo, Eren amaba los animales peludos: gatos, perros, hámsteres, cobayos, conejos, incluso ratones…

A veces, cuando salíamos y pasábamos fuera de alguna tienda de mascota, siempre se detenía a mirar por las vitrinas para verlos, bajando la voz, haciendo una vocecita chillona, queriendo llamar la atención de los animales.

También amaba la comida chatarra, en especial las hamburguesas y la cerveza; luego de follar, solía ir a la cocina para buscar una lata de cerveza que siempre solía tener, sin dudar en beberla, tragándola como si fuera una persona que acababa de caminar por el desierto.

Pero por sobre todo, amaba el arte, en especial la pintura: le vi sólo una vez, cuando quedamos en salir luego de clases, y fui a buscarlo a su última clase del día a pesar de que no me lo hubiera dicho. Eren estaba en un salón amplio, llevando ropa vieja y llena de pintura, junto a otro grupo de diez personas sentadas detrás de sus caballetes, que sostenían telas blancas. Todos parecían concentrados en sus pinturas, pero Eren…

Él estaba en el centro de todo, sus ojos puestos en lo que fuera que estaba pintando, moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de la música que escuchaba, trazando sobre la tela con rapidez, sus ojos brillando con fuerza, sin detenerse, sin desconcentrarse. Fruncía el ceño, mordía su lengua...

No podía dejar de mirarlo. No quería dejar de mirarlo, porque ese Eren era totalmente distinto al que conocía y me había mostrado hasta ahora: apasionado, impresionante… Llamativo.

Eren no era nunca el centro de atención, pero con esos movimientos veloces, con ese rostro concentrado, con esa mirada intensa, parecía exigirte que le miraras.

Entonces sonó una alarma y el profesor dio por terminada la clase.

Lo esperé fuera, observando a todo el mundo salir directo a los baños para cambiarse de ropa, y él se quedó quieto cuando me notó allí. Pero no había una mirada juguetona en su rostro, sino que lucía contrariado, sorprendido, e incluso, algo fastidiado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, y sin querer, llamó la atención de uno de sus compañeros.

—Oooow, Eren, ¿esa es forma de tratar a tu novio? —dijo el chico de cabello negro con tono bromista.

Pero Eren lo fulminó con los ojos.

—No es mi novio, Marco —espetó, para luego mirarme—. Nos vemos fuera. Salgo en diez minutos.

No dije nada, parpadeando, sin entender el porqué de su reacción, e incluso el otro chico se veía desconcertado, siguiéndolo al baño.

Con todo el mundo, Eren pasaba desapercibido, era lejano, casi frío.

Pero cuando estábamos a solas, se notaba que trataba de reprimirse a sí mismo, y yo no lo entendía bien.

No logré entenderlo bien esos primeros meses.

* * *

Sin embargo, lo entendí más tarde, cuando uno de sus amigos se me acercó luego de una clase.

Yo estaba en una sala de estudio, sentado en un escritorio, escribiendo un informe que debía entregar para una clase, cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto.

Un rostro desconocido se asomó, interrumpiendo mi concentración, y me sonrió con timidez, una sonrisa torpe que estaba seguro que había visto antes.

—¡Hola! —saludó sin entrar—. ¡Tú y yo nos conocemos! Eren... nos presentó de forma incómoda cuando quiso usar su carpa.

Enarqué una ceja ante palabras, recordando el primer encuentro con Eren, cuando me llevó a dónde dormía él y sacó a su amigo junto a una chica. Era el chico rubio de esa ocasión.

Suspirando, me giré en mi lugar, apoyando mi codo en la mesa en tanto mi mano sostenía mi mejilla, y le miré en señal de que le prestaba atención.

Eso pareció animarlo, porque entró por completo.

—Soy Armin Arlet —se presentó, dándome una inclinación—, te he estado buscando porque quería hablar contigo, pero no te logro ver mucho… Siempre estás pegado a Eren…

Ladeé la cabeza al sentir la confianza con la que me hablaba, como si no fuera un total desconocido, y lo escuché parlotear varios minutos más hasta que decidí interrumpirlo.

—Disculpa —dije—, pero ¿necesitas algo de mí?

Se quedó callado ante mis palabras, pero lucía pensativo, para luego asentir.

—Ah, ¿está saliendo con Eren o no? —preguntó con verdadera curiosidad—. Él ha dicho que no, pero nunca le creo mucho…

Observé el informe que estaba redactando un instante silencioso.

—No, no somos algo —respondí—, sólo la pasamos bien juntos.

Armin frunció el ceño.

—¿Es así? —me miró con reprobación—. Oh, y yo venía preparado para la charla de amigo-novio. Hasta pensaba patearte el trasero. Aunque el último novio que le conocí es de hace años…

—A Eren no le gusta el compromiso —contesté, casi como si quisiera defenderlo aunque algo en esas palabras me molestó.

Armin me observó, una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

—¿No? A Eren no le gustan muchas cosas… —murmuró—, pero es la primera vez que veo que un chico le dura meses. Antes solía aburrirse a las dos semanas —agregó ahora con más fuerza.

Le contemplé, tratando de ocultar mi irritación, pero Armin pareció notarla porque la sonrisa en sus labios se hizo más grande.

—¿Qué ve de especial en ti? —reflexionó.

—Tal vez lo follo bien —espeté con un chasquido de labios.

Armin se puso de pie, encogiéndose de hombros, y caminó hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de salir, me miró una vez más.

—Te pareces un poco a su ex novio.

Presioné con fuerza la tecla de la computadora y el chico se marchó sin observar hacia atrás.

Esa misma noche fui al departamento de Eren, que me recibió con un papelillo entre sus labios, el aire lleno de humo de marihuana. Cuando fumaba, su cuerpo solía relajarse, volverse más sensible que de costumbre, e incluso se carcajeaba con mayor facilidad. A veces, sentía que ese Eren era más honesto que el que solía mostrarme todo el tiempo.

Mis dedos juguetearon sobre su culo desnudo luego de acostarnos, algo ido también gracias a la droga en mi cuerpo, y soltó una risa baja.

—Ahí, ahí… —murmuró cuando mis dedos acariciaron su entrada enrojecida y estirada.

Sin embargo, a mí mente volvió Armin y todo lo que me dijo ese día.

No pude controlar mi lengua en ese momento.

—Tu amigo habló conmigo —dije.

Eren levantó el rostro, ojos enrojecidos observándome.

—¿Qué amigo? —preguntó, luciendo confundido, aunque había una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

—Armin —mi voz era baja, grave.

—Es un metiche —contestó con un gesto despectivo.

Permanecí en silencio unos segundos, tratando de hilar mis pensamientos, mis ideas, para decirle algo concreto.

—Me preguntó si estábamos en algo, si era tu pareja.

El silencio, inmediatamente, se tornó pesado. No me arrepentí de mis palabras aunque Eren me observara todavía con la sonrisa en sus labios, pero ya sin gracia alguna. Sólo una sonrisa apretada y tensa.

—Le respondí que no —continué pausadamente—, pero me ha dicho que luzco como tu ex novio. No sabía que tenías ex novio, Jaeger, nunca me has platicado de él.

Entonces, caí en cuenta de que no sólo jamás me había platicado de él, sino que también nunca lo hizo de sus cosas personales. De su familia. De sus mascotas. De sus gustos. Lo único que sabía de él era su edad, su cumpleaños, lo que estudiaba y algunos datos sueltos que podía conocer sólo observando.

Pero nada más, porque Eren se mantenía callado incluso cuando estábamos juntos.

—Cuando te vayas cierra la puerta —fue lo único que dijo, dándose vuelta, ignorándome.

Me molesté ante sus palabras, ante su insistencia en que lo nuestro permaneciera así. Ante el hecho de que no parecía dispuesto a hablar de él conmigo a pesar de que nosotros pareciéramos entendernos tan bien.

—Eren —gruñí—, tú y yo somos algo.

Mi imposición de palabras provocó que se crispara, sus hombros tensándose, y se volteó. Ya no sonreía, sólo había un rictus de molestia en su rostro, ojos brillando observándome.

—¡No! —escupió—. ¡No somos nada! —bajó la voz—. Tú sólo eres la persona que me folla cuando tengo ganas, nada más. No somos novios, no somos amigos, ni siquiera eres un conocido para mí.

Lo observé sin expresión alguna aunque sus palabras dolieron en el fondo. Pero no lo demostré, porque en definitiva, no estaba dispuesto a que supiera que estaba empezando a tener poder sobre mí.

Ese pensamiento me enfureció, porque si había algo que odiaba más que las mentiras, era no ser correspondido en sentimientos.

Eren me gustaba. Y yo estaba seguro de que le gustaba, aunque él dijera lo contrario.

—¿Cómo se llaman tus padres? —pregunté como si nada—. ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Una mascota?

—¡Levi!

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? ¿Tú música favorita?

—¡Basta!

Me empujó con rabia, pero lo sostuve de las muñecas, acercando mi rostro.

—Vete —murmuró con la voz temblando—, ¡ya no quiero verte más!

Hice un ruido de disgusto, sin embargo, sabía que poco iba a obtener en ese momento. Eren estaba todavía drogado y enojado, así que sólo agarré mis cosas, me vestí y salí dando un portazo.

Pero no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados, iba a obtener esa información como fuera, porque quería saber quién era, realmente, Eren Jaeger.

* * *

Acorralé a su amigo dos días después, cuando estaba yendo para el baño, aprovechando que la terrorífica de su novia no estaba con él.

Me observó con ojos enormes, algo asustado, pero al reconocer mi rostro, pareció calmarse un poco.

—¿Peleaste con él? —fue lo primero que me dijo—. Ha estado de mal humor.

—¿Quién es Eren Jaeger? —respondí, sin querer decirle algo sobre lo ocurrido.

Armin me miró en silencio, observando mi rostro varios segundos.

—No soy alguien para decirte esas cosas —contestó.

No era un matón, pero en ese momento, consideré seriamente el serlo.

El chico pareció adivinar lo que estaba pensando, porque humedeció sus labios, luciendo algo asustado por la situación.

—Son muchas cosas —comenzó a balbucear—. Su familia. Sus hermanos. Su antigua pareja. No sabría… —tartamudeó un instante—. Eren no era así antes. Si él no estuviera tan dañado, ustedes serían… Pero…

Lo solté.

Me siguió observando, sin huir.

—Hoy iremos a una fiesta en _Titán _—agregó. _Tirán _era un pub juvenil cerca de la universidad que siempre estaba lleno de estudiantes—, él va a ir.

Era todo lo que necesitaba, así que le murmuré un _gracias_ y me fui con rapidez.

Para la noche, estaba sentado en la barra, un vaso con whisky frente a mí, mis ojos escaneando el lugar. Había humo de cigarro y marihuana en el ambiente, la música retumbando en todo el sitio, la pista de baile llena de gente.

Entonces, en medio de la multitud, Eren apareció junto a sus amigos. Armin y su novia fueron a bailar, pero Eren permaneció junto a otros dos chicos que había visto antes: Marco y Jean.

Eren me atrapó mirándolo, aunque su rostro permaneció neutro, caminando detrás de sus amigos. Ellos pasaron por detrás de mí, sin notarme, sin embargo, Eren no sacó su vista de mis ojos cuando los imitó. Yo tampoco lo hice.

Ese día él vestía unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca, nada llamativo, nada que sobresaliera. Todo el mundo le ignoraba con facilidad porque Eren lucía fuera de lugar en ese ambiente con esa vestimenta, con esa actitud ajena, sin sonreír, callado como siempre.

Pero yo era incapaz de quitar mis ojos de él.

Mientras bebía, lo observé beber también y sacar otro papelillo, encendiéndolo, fumándolo, sentado en una esquina. Sus otros amigos le dejaron solo y nadie lo invitaba a bailar porque lucía aburrido, como si ese no fuera su ambiente.

Una hora después se puso de pie, tambaleándose al baño, y le seguí. Una vez adentro, sus ojos me observaron a través del espejo.

—¿Me estás siguiendo? —preguntó con la voz ronca, lenta e ida.

—Fue una coincidencia —fue lo que dije en respuesta.

Eren se rió a carcajadas, aunque la risa fue ahora diferente. No era esa típica que usaba con amigos, media ahogada, ni cuando le decía algo gracioso y bajaba sus defensas. Fue una sonrisa triste, quebrada, derrotada.

—Te odio tanto —lloró de pronto, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Tú me miras como si… como si yo fuera especial, como si yo fuera interesante, y te odio tanto por eso…

No hablé. No dije nada porque no sabía qué decir.

Se inclinó sobre el lavamanos, luciendo como si fuera a vomitar.

—Papá murió cuando yo tenía diez —escupió de pronto, jadeando—, por mi culpa. Crucé la calle sin mirar cuando fuimos a comprar y él me empujó. El auto lo arrolló frente a mis ojos —se rió otra vez—. Mamá me odia desde entonces, porque por mi culpa murió, y mis hermanos me ven como un desastre, en especial porque soy gay. Porque me gusta que me la metan.

Se derrumbó, sus rodillas temblando, y avancé para sostenerlo. Todavía lucía como si fuera a vomitar, sin embargo, se veía consciente y destrozado.

—¿Mi ex? ¿Quieres saber de mi ex? —balbuceó, y le llevé al inodoro donde vomitó segundos después.

Sólo se escucharon las arcadas por unos minutos, él escupiendo todo el contenido de su estómago mientras yo lo sostenía de los hombros.

Eren rompió a llorar.

—Se llamaba Farlan. Farlan Church —escupió—. Bonito, guapo, interesante, divertido, el sueño de toda chica y chico gay. ¿Sabes qué me dijo cuanto me terminó? "Eres muy dependiente, Eren" —imitó con tono quebrado—, "no necesito un perrito faldero, necesito una pareja. Luces como una ramera a la que le pago por hacerme feliz".

Besé su coronilla, escuchándolo llorar.

—Tenía diecisiete años —continuó, ahora escupiendo la bilis de su garganta—, pero yo no seré el perrito faldero de nadie. No seré más dependiente ni pareja de otra persona.

Me empujó, poniéndose de pie de forma titubeante, su rostro encharcado en lágrimas, y quise volver a sostenerlo. No podía entender bien mis sentimientos en ese instante, aunque lo único que tenía claro era que quería estar con él, hacerle entender que merecía ser amado, ser querido.

Pero Eren no lucía interesado en eso.

—Déjame en paz ahora —soltó antes de salir del lugar a paso tambaleante.

Sólo pude observarlo, mi corazón quebrado, aunque entendiendo que habían ciertas heridas que yo no podía sanar porque ese dolor sólo pertenecía a Eren. Y sólo Eren era capaz de hacer que cicatrizaran.

* * *

_¡Quiero dar muchas, muchas gracias a las personitas que siguieron la historia! Siendo sincera, no esperaba que muchas personas lo leyeran, en especial luego de todos los problemas que tuve, ¡me hizo muy feliz que les haya gustado tanto!_

_¡En especial aquellas personas que comentaron!_

_**dianagnr.6**: ¡espero que esta parte te haya gustado!_

_**YupinaBL**: ¡gracias, bebé, por animarme a subir esto! Tu apoyo siempre es muy importante para mí, ¡eres genial! PD: Bad Bunny es increíble jjdbsd_

_**Flancito de Vainilla**: ojalá te haya gustado esta segunda parte, hermosa!_

_**Haganeren**: ¡gracias por comentar! Amo mucho esa canción, la verdad asdfgh_

_**Anath san**: gracias a ti por leerme y dejar un comentario uwu_

_**Tyt**: ya veremos si en el siguiente capítulo Eren reacciona bhfb_

_**Scc Ccu**: la verdad, es que el trap y el reggaetón me inspira a escribir muchos fics, shbfsd. ¿Conoces "Si tu novio te deja sola"? ¡He querido escribir un oneshot con esa temática desde hace mucho!_

_**Ame-zero**: Siento que Eren es un personaje algo complejo de tratar y escribir en este punto, hbfjdb ¡Gracias a ti por leer!_

_**Rhaenyss**: ¡gracias por el comentario, jajaja!_

_**soku04293**: el Riren siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón, sdfshdjfb_

_**Frozen Marsdess**: Eren es callaíto, pero pal sexo atrevido, hbjbdh_

_**Xochilt Oda**: espero que esto te haya gustado, sfbdh ¡gracias!_

_¡Muchas, muchas gracias por leer!_


	3. 3

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama.

_**Advertencias**: RiRen, OoC, consumo de sustancias, smut ligero, dirty talk._

* * *

_Si hay sol hay playa,_

_Si hay playa hay alcohol,_

_Si hay alcohol hay sexo,_

_Si es contigo mejor…_

~_Callaíta_, Bad Bunny~

* * *

Eren comenzó a evitarme de forma descarada, aunque si era sincero, yo también lo hice porque no quería encontrármelo. No luego de esa noche en _Titán_, después de que me dijera todas cosas hirientes.

Yo podía quererle mucho, pero eso no significaba que iba a estar detrás de él en busca de su amor. Sabía mantener mi orgullo en alto y no iba a rebajarme por Eren, por mucho que le quisiera.

Incluso comencé a evitar a su amigo, que varias veces me buscó, lo supe gracias a Hanji.

—Armin me pregunta por ti —me dijo una tarde en que nos juntamos a fumar en mi departamento—, ese chico es muy insistente, de verdad, y tan manipulador…

Me encogí de hombros con fingida indiferencia.

—Te ves triste —agregó mi amiga con una voz ligera, una sonrisa enorme pintando su rostro, e hice un mohín—, ¿echas de menos a Erencito?

—Púdrete —espeté, viendo como el papelillo de marihuana se consumía entre mis dedos.

Se rió de forma escandalosa, pero la ignoré.

Sin embargo, un mes después, Armin me atrapó desprevenido mientras salía de una clase y no pude huir de él porque ese desquiciado me agarró del hombro, aunque yo era mayor. Quise golpearlo aunque decidí no hacerlo cuando vi que detrás estaba su novia, con esa expresión asesina en su rostro. Armin era fácil de intimidar si estaba solo, pero con ella, uno nunca sabía.

Pendejo.

—¡Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí, Levi! —dijo Armin.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Es el Departamento de Ciencias Jurídicas y Sociales —repliqué—, y tú estudias Medicina.

—Que coincidencia —dijo su novia con tranquilidad en tanto Armin sonreía inocentemente.

Bufé a pesar de lo estúpido que era todo eso. Aun así los seguí hacia la cafetería más cercana, pidiendo un café cargado en tanto ellos se decidían por un pastel.

Una vez sentados, decidí ser directo:

—¿Para qué quieres hablar conmigo? —pregunté molesto.

Armin borró su sonrisa para poner una expresión triste.

—Eren ha estado esquivo todo este tiempo cuando le pregunté por ti —dijo, sin jocosidad en su voz, demasiado serio para mi gusto—, supongo que lo suyo se acabó, ¿no es así?

—Me ha contado lo de su exnovio —respondí—, de sus problemas, y me ha dicho que no quiere un novio.

El menor permaneció en silencio varios segundos.

—Yo lo vi cuando ocurrió —dijo entonces, su tono apagado—, cuando Farlan lo dejó. La forma en la que se desmoronó en mis brazos, preso del llanto, me rompió el corazón. Y luego lo vi reconstruirse él solo, sin ayuda de nadie, y me sentía tan feliz, tan contento de que estuviera bien, pero en el fondo… en el fondo, no lo estaba.

Cerré mis ojos brevemente, recordando sus ojos quebrados en el baño, pálido y desorientado, su rostro encharcado por las cálidas lágrimas que caían en sus mejillas.

—Ahora no es ni la sombra de lo que era antes —agregó Armin—, hay momentos donde parece que está bien, pero yo le conozco a la perfección. Es mi mejor amigo. Y él se veía tan… tan feliz contigo a tu lado.

Bebí más de mi café, sintiendo cómo el líquido caliente quemaba mi garganta, aunque no me importaba en ese momento.

—Él ha dicho que no quiere nada conmigo —insistí, orgulloso de que mi voz no temblara—, ¿qué puedo hacer yo acaso? ¿Obligarlo? Las cosas no funcionan así de sencillas, Armin, lo sabes bien.

Sonrió con pena, asintiendo, porque sabía que yo tenía razón. Algunas situaciones, como esas, no podían forzarse por mucho que uno quisiera arreglarlo. Por mucho que yo quisiera a Eren, sabía que él tenía que resolver sus propios asuntos antes de estar en una relación con otra persona.

Después de esa conversación Armin dejó de molestarme y el año académico retornó a la calma una vez más. A veces veía a Eren por el campus universitario, pero nos ignorábamos mutuamente aunque a veces eso no me detenía de admirarlo, aunque fuera a lo lejos.

Cada día se ponía más precioso aunque no lo demostrara, pero yo tenía claro que Eren era una persona que brillaba a pesar de todo, a pesar de tener una expresión lejana y no le sonriera a la gente. Bajo esas ropas enormes y poco coloridas escondía un cuerpo curvilíneo y que encajaba en mis manos; bajo esos labios desdeñosos escondía una sonrisa enorme, en forma de corazón que era capaz de enamorar a cualquiera; bajo esa apariencia callada escondía una persona ruidosa y que reclamaba atención.

Yo quería dársela con tal desespero que me encontré muchas noches pensando en él, aunque me seguía manteniendo alejado porque era lo mejor, me auto-convencía.

Sin embargo, no pude evitar encontrármelo cuando la universidad, a mitades del segundo semestre, hizo un concurso de talentos y los profesores incitaron a medio mundo a participar, para demostrarle al resto de las universidades que la nuestra no estaba llena de drogadictos alcohólicos adictos al sexo.

Me resté, por supuesto, ¿qué iba a hacer allí metido? Pero no todas las presentaciones que se iban a hacer serían en shows, sino también habrían algunas exposiciones, como de pintura y fotografías, y Hanji me arrastró a verlas, pues su novio se dedicaba al dibujo. Era bastante talentoso, eso era innegable, pero no estaba muy interesado en ello.

Así que terminé en un amplio salón, rodeado de caballetes con pinturas o retratos, y comencé a examinarlos. Me detuve en una muestra cuando leí el nombre del artista.

_"Lo más fuerte de la Humanidad"._

_Eren Jaeger._

La pintura era sencilla: un fondo coloreado de distintos tonos de azul, como si fuera un cielo, pero en el centro se veían unos ojos grises, pequeños e indiferentes, casi como si tuvieran el ceño fruncido. Nada más.

Era precioso.

Y sabía que, quizás, sólo quizás, podían ser mis ojos.

No podía quedarme mucho tiempo allí, así que cuando hicieron pasar a los estudiantes, fui al fondo de la habitación, queriendo ocultarme en la multitud. Aunque me vio. Siempre nuestros ojos conectaban, aún cuando no lo quisiéramos.

Cuando la presentación de los estudiantes acabó, me puse de pie y no lo fui a buscar, porque sabía que eso sería hacerme daño aun cuando una parte mía quisiera verlo una vez más.

Hanji me iba apurando porque nos juntaríamos con su novio, sin embargo, cuando salimos del lugar, sentí un tirón en mi hombro.

Me giré, encontrándome con un tranquilo rostro.

Eren jadeaba, buscando recuperar el aire, estaba muy arreglado con una camisa oscura, con el cuello abierto, y unos pantalones ajustados. Su rostro, además, se encontraba maquillado pareciendo casi andrógino, porque él nunca tenía problemas para usar maquillaje aunque el mundo se le quedara mirando.

—¿Podemos hablar? —susurró apenas.

Me fijé, entonces, en la forma en la que la gente le observaba al pasar a nuestro lado. Hombres y mujeres se detenían a observar su belleza atrapante, aunque él permanecía ajeno a ello. No lo trataba, no lo intentaba, pero en definitiva, llamaba la atención de todo el mundo.

Asentí, haciéndole un gesto a Hanji para que se marchara sin mí, y seguí a Eren a una sala vacía. Cerró la puerta cuando entró, su expresión nerviosa mientras yo enarcaba una ceja.

—Yo… ah… —murmuró con desconcierto.

Le iba a decir algo, sin embargo, me besó de pronto, su caliente boca sobre la mía, y su aliento apestaba a marihuana.

Pero no me importaba, no si estaba haciendo eso.

Trastrabillamos sin alejarnos del beso, nuestras manos luchando por arrancarnos la ropa, y Eren se sentó en la mesa, jadeando, gimiendo cuando mis dedos comenzaron a prepararlo, mi boca jugueteando con sus pezones, tres dedos embistiéndolo duramente.

—Sí, sí… —gimoteaba antes mis penetradas en tanto yo jadeaba por mi propia erección—, _papi_, vamos, ah… mmm…

—¿Sí, cariño? —gruñí, viendo su rostro colorado, su expresión llena de deseo—. ¿Qué quieres de papi? Anda, dímelo, bebé…

—Por favor… —sollozó con desespero—, tu polla, papi, dámela…

No me hice de rogar. Extrañaba sentir a Eren contra mí, su cuerpo caliente y sudoroso, siempre volviéndome loco con sus movimientos, su expresión lasciva.

Lo hicimos sin condón esa vez por primera vez, porque ninguno cargaba con uno, y fue más brusco porque tampoco teníamos lubricante, aunque eso le dio un toque más salvaje, más perverso a lo que estábamos haciendo allí.

Movía sus caderas y su culo contra mi pene, follándose, sin dejar de gritar, de gemir mi nombre, y todo eso era música para mis oídos.

Eyaculé en su interior, su pene llegando al orgasmo, manchando ambos pechos, y lo besé en la boca una vez más.

—Te extraño —lloró entonces, sus pupilas dilatadas todavía por la droga—, Levi, yo… me gustas tanto y…

—Está bien —susurré—, todo está bien…

—No —volvió a llorar—, no lo está, porque yo no quiero esto.

Me rompió el corazón, pero estaba bien. En ese instante, estaba bien.

* * *

Luego de eso no volvimos a vernos por varias semanas, sin embargo, no me arrepentía un poco de lo ocurrido. Siento que ambos necesitábamos vernos una vez más para poder cerrar ese capítulo, para entender que, quizás, nuestra historia había acabado al fin.

¿Acabado? Sí, cómo no.

Eren y yo teníamos un extraño lazo inexplicable que nos unía cuando menos lo esperábamos, y los dos tratábamos de luchar contra él aunque el destino parecía querer forzarnos a siempre encontrarnos.

Nos volvimos a encontrar en la fiesta de fin de año, en la misma playa donde se hizo el año pasado, pero Eren estaba distinto. Parecía haber dejado esas ropas oscuras y deprimentes, pero su mirada parecía lejana, casi ajena a toda la música que retumbaba en el lugar.

Mordí mi labio inferior, sin embargo, prometí no acercarme. Me había cansado de estarlo buscando todo este tiempo, de ser siempre yo el que estaba detrás de él en busca de migajas, y por mucho que le quisiera, sabía que no podía hacerlo más.

Llegaba un punto en el que uno debía aceptar que las cosas, simplemente, no podían ser como uno lo quería.

Así que me volteé, dejando de verlo, y me concentré en pasarlo bien. Incluso acepté salir a bailar con un chico que me invitó a hacerlo que se llamaba Floch, guapo y divertido.

El aire estaba lleno de alegría, risas y gritos por toda parte, humo de cigarro y marihuana inundando la enorme habitación, y me perdí entre las luces, entre los besos húmedos y toques suaves contra mi cuerpo.

—Tengo mi camioneta por aquí —dijo Floch—, podríamos ir y…

Solté un chasquido, separándome un poco.

—Espérame —le dije, mi voz ronca—, iré a despedirme de un amigo y te sigo.

Me sonrió, encantado, y nos separamos.

Mientras buscaba a Hanji en medio de la multitud de gente, fue que salí a un balcón casi vacío, un par de parejas liándose, sin pensar en nada más. Sentado en una silla estaba Eren, bebiendo una cerveza, una expresión desolada en su rostro.

Me observó.

—Hola —dijo, su tono apagado.

Lo saludé con un asentimiento, mis manos picando en ansiedad.

Llevó el cigarrillo que sostenía entre sus dedos a la boca, fumando un instante, y no pude contener mi lengua:

—¿Me convidas?

Pareció darse cuenta de que el diálogo era parecido al que mantuvimos la primera vez, sólo que invertido. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa torpe, que nunca había visto en su vida, casi avergonzada. Tímida.

Eren tímido. Ese pensamiento me estremeció, porque jamás se comportó de esa forma conmigo. Cuando nos enrollábamos, todo era provocación, deseo, coqueteo, placer mezclado con lascivia.

Pero nunca timidez, nunca torpeza. Nunca vergüenza.

Fumé del cigarrillo que me ofreció.

—Te vi con ese chico —dijo entonces, mientras expulsaba el humo—, es bonito.

Humedecí mis labios.

—Tú lo eres más.

Su rostro se coloreó de rojo y sentí gusto al ver eso, porque nunca lo vi ruborizado a menos que hubiera sexo de por medio.

Estaba desconcertado.

—No sigas —gimoteó, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, y noté que también estaba borracho—, estás… me estás provocando…

—¿Provocando cómo? —pregunté, inclinándome.

Me miró por entre sus dedos.

—Me haces sentir como un adolescente —acusó, su tono temblando—, lo odio. Me gustas tanto, y te detesto por eso…

Sonreí, aunque no sabía por qué.

Volví a inclinarme, dándole un beso pequeño en los labios. Me respondió.

—Ah, Eren… —susurré, sacudiendo la cabeza—, me encantas. No sabes cuánto me encantas.

—Quédate conmigo —pidió, rompiendo a llorar como un bebé—, no… no qui-quiero que vayas con él…

Me acomodé en la silla, a su lado: afortunadamente era una de playa, por lo que no hubo problema, y sus manos se deslizaron por mi cuerpo, aferrándose a mí con una desesperación casi dolorosa, su rostro hundiéndose en mi cuello.

Sólo lo abracé, porque sabía que, a veces, las palabras no eran necesarias. A veces sólo alguien debía abrazar al otro y hacerle saber que estaba allí, nada más.

Nos dormimos en esa silla, incómodos por completo, y despertamos en la misma posición horas después. No éramos los únicos, por supuesto, había varios borrachos acostados en el suelo, durmiendo como si nada, y froté mis ojos, cerrados por la luz del sol.

Eren se aferró a mí.

—Levi…

Lo observé antes de darle otro beso en los labios.

—Necesito que pienses bien sobre lo que quieres —le dije, mi voz baja, tranquila—, porque no estoy dispuesto a estar contigo si no hay una relación de por medio —le di otro beso, viéndolo llorar, pero permanecí firme—. Yo sé lo que quiero, y entenderé si me dices que no, aunque una vez que lo hagas, esto acabará para siempre, por eso necesito que lo pienses.

—Yo…

Le quité el cabello de la frente.

—La próxima semana habrá una feria en esta misma playa —le dije—, si quieres algo conmigo, entonces búscame en el carrusel.

Me puse de pie, marchándome antes de escuchar su respuesta, sabiendo que seguiría balbuceando palabras incoherentes por el temor.

Lo entendía, sabía que Eren tenía miedo del daño, del dolor, del sufrimiento. ¿Acaso no hubo algún momento en el que todos nos refugiamos de esos sentimientos, creyendo que si los evitábamos como fuera, todo sería mejor?

Pero todo eso nos hacía humanos, y como humanos, debíamos aceptar que estábamos destinados a sufrir en cualquier instante de nuestras vidas.

Y no había problema con eso. Por mucho que costara aceptarlo, era normal desear arrancarnos los sentimientos.

Sin embargo, Eren tenía que darse cuenta de eso solo. Debía aceptar que no podía evadir el dolor, y que tal vez… tal vez, arriesgarse otra vez podía valer la pena, aunque al principio no lo pareciera.

La semana pasó lenta, con pocas cosas que hacer gracias a las vacaciones. Hanji se la pasaba con su novio, así que le veía muy poco, y no podía concentrarme en mis composiciones, así que me la pasaba viendo _Netflix_ o saliendo a caminar por la ciudad.

El sábado llegó entonces, y fui a la playa temprano. Cada verano solía instalarse una feria en la playa de Ishigaki, que permanecía allí por lo menos un mes y siempre se llenaba de gente, la mayoría yendo en familia o en parejas.

Me abrí paso por entre la gente, tranquilo, sin prisa alguna. Eran las nueve de la noche cuando me detuve frente al carrusel, sus luces encendidas pero sin funcionar porque nadie solía subirse allí por lo aburrido que era.

Eren no estaba, aunque no me importaba. Aunque no llegara, no me importaba. O, al menos, no iba a hacerme ilusiones, porque sabía que, a veces, era necesario mantener los pies en la tierra.

Puede que llegara. Puede que no. Con cualquiera de las dos opciones, yo lo comprendería.

Dieron las diez de la noche cuando apareció.

Llegó calladito, sus labios temblando, sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas que trataba de contener.

Le tomé la mano.

—Farlan me dejó en una feria como esta, frente al carrusel —dijo con su tono quebrado—, y no he podido volver desde entonces. Él me miró como tú lo haces ahora y lo soltó todo y yo… yo me subí al carrusel mientras lloraba.

Limpié las lágrimas silenciosas que caían por su rostro, dándole un beso.

—Te quiero —le dije con firmeza.

Él rompió a llorar.

Nos subimos al juego, los dos acomodados en un caballito blanco, y empezó a girar. Eren lloraba mientras yo lo sostenía contra mi pecho, sacándose todo el dolor que tenía guardado en el pecho, aferrado a mí con desespero.

Girábamos, girábamos, girábamos, las luces de la feria iluminando el cielo, nuestros labios juntos, nuestros corazones conectados.

Y todo iba a estar bien. Ambos nos aseguraríamos de eso.

* * *

_Siento que me quedó extraño, así que lo siento si no gustó hjfbsj uwu_

_Fue algo personal, por eso salió medio raro. ¡Gracias aun así por el apoyo! Me emocionó que a tantas personas les gustara, asdfgh, hace mucho no escribía algo para este fandom que no fuera UP *corazoncitos*_

_Estoy pensando en un pequeño epílogo desde la perspectiva de Eren, no sé, ¿qué dicen ustedes?_

_Ahora, ¡a los reviews!_

_**Ninko Mitorinbo**: creo que todos hemos hecho daño alguna vez cuando estamos rotos, es la esencia del ser humano adfg_

_**Flancito de Vainilla**: ¿ya te reparé el destrozo o no? :c_

_**Rhaenyss**: trato siempre de continuar todo lo que empiezo, aunque tarde mil años asdfgh, ¡gracias a ti por el comentario!_

_**soku04293**: es que Callaíta es hermOSA asdfghjk Bad Bunny viene a mi país en septiembre y ya tengo lista mi entrada para el perreo intenso sdfgdjs esto fue mucho más fluffy, ¡espero que te haya gustado!_

_**Haganeren**: el Faren merece más amor, ahbjbj :c La escena final de ellos dos en el carrusel la saqué del vídeo original, cuando Bad Bunny está con la chica, me parece algo muy tierno e imaginármelo con la OTP me puso soft sfsdjfsb_

_**dianagnr****6**: ¡gracias por seguir leyendo!_

_**dayechelon**: ¡gracias, Day! La verdad es que de vez en cuando es lindo escribir de esta OTP a pesar de todo :')_

_**RoseJaeger**: ¡gracias a ti por el comentario!_

_**Anath san**: oyeeee, ¡el reggaetón sirve mucho! JAJAJA, en especial si quieres escribir lemon hdfbsj_

_**Scc Ccu**: tal vez escriba ese fic en algún momento, sbhdsfb ¡la tentación es demasiado grande!_

_**Kaimi**: ¡les di un final muy tierno! La OTP se lo merece hbjsdfb_

_**Tsubame Hime**: aaaaaay, ¡gracias por el comentario largo y el análisis! No pensé que iban a entusiasmarse tanto con eso, la verdad es que quise darle una actitud complicada a Eren, creo que todos en algún momento fuimos así. Al menos yo me siento muy identificada con eso, porque uno suele muchas veces bloquear sus propios sentimientos por el temor a salir dañado, y eso a la largo no es bueno porque luego las cosas resultan difíciles cuando estás conociendo a alguien que parece quererte tanto hsjsdfbs Al final quise ponerle que los dos pusieron de su lado, Levi dándole su espacio y Eren entendiendo que quizás no está mal arriesgarse, y que llorar para sacar todo el dolor hace bien, ¡dejemos de temerle al llanto! ¡Gracias por tan lindo comentario!_

_**YupinaBL**: bebita hermosa, ¡gracias por comentar! ¡Me encantas muchooooo!_

_Por último, recomendación: ¿han escuchado el último álbum de Bad Bunny ft. J Balvin, **Oasis**? ¡Es una joya del género urbano! Es importante sacarse los prejuicios y disfrutar de todo. Recomiendo, en especial de ese álbum, **La Canción**. ¡Hasta quiero escribir un fic con ese tema, pero resultaría muy deprimente, JAJAJA!_

_También quiero decir que estoy muy feliz porque hoy rendí mi último examen en la universidad y ya tengo mi primer título como Licenciada en Educación, ¡sólo me queda la tesis y la práctica profesional para sacar mi segundo grado como Profesora de Historia! Nunca pensé que lo lograría xDDDD _

_Sumado a esto, el próximo martes estaré en un programa radial de una radio de Colombia donde hablaré de mis fics, ¡estoy demasiado feliiiiiiiz! Eso sí, son mis fics del nuevo fandom al que me dedico, pero si quieren echarle una mirada, es Bamm Radio y comienza a las 8 de la noche en horario Colombia, asdfghjk *tira brillitos*_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama.**

**Advertencias: ligero smut y fluff.**

* * *

_Quítate la ropa que hace calor,_

_Días de playa, noches de terror._

_En la gaveta dejo el temor,_

_Pa' las envidiosas paz y amor…_

~_Callaíta_, Bad Bunny~

* * *

Levi solía decirme, cuando estaba sobre mí y sus caderas se mecían con suavidad, oyendo mis gemidos suaves, que yo era como el sol.

Era una mentira, una vil mentira, porque Levi era el sol. Mi sol.

Pero no podía decírselo, mi voz ahogada por el placer, sus manos sosteniéndome de las caderas, y de pronto sus labios estaban contra los míos en un beso de esos que me encantaban: devoradores, apasionados, y yo lo único que podía hacer era abrazarlo de vuelta, extendiendo el orgasmo la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

Luego de eso, jadeantes por el sexo, pegajosos y llenos de sudor, nos mirábamos. Él me miraba y yo era capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

—Eres hermoso —me decía sin vergüenza alguna.

El color pintaba mis mejillas. No importaba que lleváramos cinco meses saliendo de forma oficial, cada vez que me lo comentaba, sentía demasiada vergüenza sin entender bien el motivo.

Sin embargo, me gustaba que lo hiciera porque eso provocaba también cientos de mariposas en mi estómago, haciéndome sentir como si tuviera quince años y estuviera recién conociendo el amor.

Tal vez era eso de alguna extraña forma. Tal vez sí estaba conociendo el amor recíproco por primera vez en mi vida, volviéndome torpe y extraño ante todas esas situaciones que no sabía manejar.

Muchos chicos y chicas me decían que era hermoso. Yo lo sabía, pero no es lo mismo que te lo diga la persona que quieres que un simple ligue con el que sólo pasarás una noche.

—Deja de humillarme —le dije esta vez con voz ronca, volteándome para abrazarlo, recostando mi cabeza contra su pecho, oyendo sus latidos rápidos, feroces, el aleteo de un pájaro contra mi oído. Era delgado, más que yo, y también bajo.

Todos lo miraban como si no pudiera dominar a nadie, sin embargo, Levi sí podía hacerlo. Cuando sus ojos se posaban sobre mí, me rendía con facilidad a lo que me pidiera, sin reclamar.

—Te lo mereces —contestó, sus dedos deslizándose por mi cabello, su tono ya dormido—. Mañana tenemos un largo día y tú seduciéndome…

Sonreí, sin responder, sabiendo el momento exacto en el que se quedó dormido, y cuando eso ocurrió, levanté la vista.

Yo era hermoso pero Levi no se quedaba atrás, no con su cabello negro, su rostro pálido, sus facciones finas y delicadas, sus ojos pequeños. A veces, cuando estábamos viendo algo, acariciaba su nuca, comenzando a frotarse contra mis dedos como si fuera un gatito, y yo quería estar con él todo el día.

No te confundas: no poseíamos una relación absorbente ni estábamos pegados de un lado para otro, era sólo que… que…

Levi era todo lo que yo quería, así de sencillo, y me sentía como un monstruo de afecto y amor a su alrededor aunque me costara demostrárselo bien en palabras, era mejor con las acciones. Y eso estaba bien, porque él tampoco era muy expresivo con sus sentimientos, le costaba hablarlos en voz altas, así que podíamos complementarnos bien.

No, en realidad, Levi no era el sol. Yo lo era. Levi, en cambio, era la luna.

Sí, eso quedaba mejor para él.

A la mañana siguiente también me desperté primero, él solía tener el sueño pesado, así que volví a admirarlo, pensando en lo afortunado que era porque me quería. Levi pudo haber desistido de sus sentimientos por mí, pero no lo hizo, y yo se lo recompensaría cada día por ello. Por haberme esperado a pesar de mi comportamiento egoísta y casi cruel. Sentía mucha vergüenza por mi actuar, por haber aplazado lo inevitable, por actuar como si él no hubiera sido importante.

Lo fue. Lo era. Lo será. Levi se veía como alguien indiferente y duro, pero en el fondo, era comprensivo, amable y preocupado por todos. Y me gustaba mucho. Lo amaba.

Cuando sentí que estaba despertando me hice el dormido, sin dejar de abrazarlo, a punto de soltar un ruido de gusto cuando besó mi frente.

—Eres muy hermoso —casi repitió como la noche anterior.

Todas las mañanas me hacía el dormido para escuchar sus palabras. Si lo hacía conmigo despierto, iba a terminar con mi rostro colorado como un tomate, y la verdad es que eso no me gustaba porque no me encontraba bonito cuando eso ocurría.

Poco después ya fingí despertarme así que fuimos a tomar desayuno, relajados por completo. Habíamos decidido escaparnos ese fin de semana de la universidad y la ciudad para pasar un tiempo solo los dos, sin nadie más, yendo a una playa y arrendando una cabaña a orillas del mar, así que estábamos los dos solos porque el verano ya había acabado además de ser principios de otoño, lo que significaba que no habría niños por allí cerca. Todavía hacía algo de calor aunque las noches eran más frescas, lo que no me importaba demasiado. No cuando Levi estaba al lado mío, abrazándome, provocando que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran a una temperatura agradable.

Luego de almorzar decidimos salir a caminar por la playa, pues llegamos el día anterior en la tarde, preparando la cena y yendo a la cama inmediatamente, así que hoy estaríamos fuera hasta tarde.

—¿Vas a bañarte? —me preguntó, cuando nos sentamos sobre unas toallas y bajo una sombrilla, metidos entre unas rocas, y me quité la playera.

—¿Tú no? —pregunté en cambio.

Sonrió de lado.

—No, te espero aquí —dijo recostándose sobre su toalla, así que caminé hacia el agua, dándome un chapuzón rápido porque estaba algo helada.

Salí a los pocos minutos empapado por completo, yendo donde Levi, y sin pensarlo mucho, lo abracé. Soltó un quejido bajo por el frío, aunque antes de que pudiera regañarme o darme un golpe, lo besé. Lo besé y comencé a frotarme contra él.

—Estamos al aire libre —me dijo cuando quise quitarle su playera.

—Quiero montarte —le contesté sin filtro alguno, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Levi nunca podía decirme que no, me había dado cuenta de eso unos meses atrás. Cuando le pedía algo, solía fruncir el ceño levemente, sus labios formando un mohín extraño, entonces yo lo miraba con ojos enormes, fingiendo inocencia, y él sólo suspiraba antes de ceder.

Lo quería. Lo amaba tanto.

Minutos después estaba sobre él, gimiendo en voz baja, sosteniéndome en su pecho mientras me movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo, escuchando sus jadeos suaves. Él me sostenía de mis caderas, dejando que yo guiara los movimientos, la situación, y me gustaba tanto eso, que me diera el poder de hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Entonces me besó cuando nuestro mundo explotó en un orgasmo, callando nuestros gemidos, y nos quedamos allí hasta que ya oscureció, hasta que las estrellas aparecieron y la marea estaba subiendo.

—Te quiero —le dije en voz baja, contra su oído.

Levi me sonrió y yo era feliz. Muy feliz.

—Yo también te quiero.

Mientras él fuera mi luna, entonces no debía preocuparme de nada más. Absolutamente de nada más.

* * *

_El epílogo que mencioné hace tiempo. Lamento haber tardado tanto, la verdad es que las cosas han estado algo difíciles en mi país -Chile- que me ha tenido desaparecida de FanFiction y Wattpad. No he escrito mucho debido a ello._

_Gracias por la paciencia, los comentarios y todo el amor, de verdad. No hay forma de que pueda devolverles aquello, sólo darles mi más eterno agradecimiento por seguir leyéndome a pesar de todo._

_¡Un beso enorme!_


End file.
